Everything to pray about
by Captaingiggles
Summary: Bella has lived in the nunnery since she was a baby. its time to find out who she is and where she belongs and this leads her to Forks where everything gets complicated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – 1****st**** Prayer 1****st**** Scare**

This is my first story, be gentle

**Bellas pov**

The moon glistened in the sky and I prayed to God to thank him for the clear night that he blessed upon us during my flight. This is my first time on a plane.

I have been in the nunnery all my life; ever since I was abandoned on the stairs. Last month Mother Superior had told me it was time for me to explore and find where I want to be.

So here I am, I'm on my way to Forks on the Olympic peninsula, in search of my father and I am to stay with a nun who was sent to Forks years ago.

The flight attendant came and asked me to put my seat belt on, but it had been on since take off.

The plane touched down and the engines whirred down to a stand still, I waited till all the people had left the plane and then walked off eager to get away from the giant roaring fear factory.

"I will never get on one again," I muttered to my self.

"They're the safest way to travel you know," a silky voice whispered into my ear.

I spun franticly only to see the last passenger, apart from myself, heading through the doors to the foyer. He was a young man in his late teens with brown hair.

It couldn't have been him since he was so far away.

I shook off my surprise and proceeded to walk towards the door and caught my foot on a bag.

I recognised the bag; it was as high as my shin and bright red...

It was my carry on bag

I clutched my bag strap with my face almost beetroot red

I looked gingerly at the bag, "please tell me you didn't speak to me," I whispered.

The bag looked as bewildered as a lifeless bag could be expected to be.

"Thought so," I said randomly.

...

Sister Esme was a sweet and caring nun, who had come to Forks a few years before me.

She had smooth pale white skin, vibrant, amber eyes and long shiny brown hair.

Her appearance seemed a little off. Considering she was supposed to be in her early fifties

"Welcome, dear sister Isabelle." Her sweet voice drifted in the air as she wrapped her arms around me and led me inside.

I shivered as her fingers slipped smoothly over my exposed neck.

"Bella, please sister" I sighed and my breath fogged as it parted with my lips.

"Perhaps we should find you some warmer clothes before the formalities," she trilled as she glided into another room and back with a brown, leather, woolly jacket.

I slipped it on and a sweet sent that reminded me of sister Esme filled my nose.

"Now Bella, you must be tired. It has been a long journey." Esme took my hand and guided me into a room down the hall.

"You will be staying here. My son Edward helped me to set this room up just for you."

I blinked for a second, "Your son! Aren't you sworn to Christ?"

She smiled sweetly,"I left the nunnery a while ago I have revoked my vows."

I stared at Esme bewildered. "You can do that?"

She chuckled lightly, "Edward is also only my adopted step-son."

I sat confused and slightly curious.

"Goodnight Bella," she chuckled and turned off the light. "It will be just the two of us for a while."

I lay awake, thinking, listening to the light drifting music of the piano coming through the window from the woods. This is going to be a long stay I thought.

The room had hundreds of little lights hanging from the roof all emitting faint yellow glows looking like little stars or fireflies.

The bed was large and luxurious. The sheets felt soft, smooth and welcoming. There was only one blanket but it was thick and soft.

It felt like I was in heaven. The room had everything, a large wardrobe nestled in the far corner and a tall set of draws sitting next to it. Across the room was a long desk and lamp with a cushioned, rolling seat.

At the far end of the room stood a tall coat rack or something along those lines. It seemed very out of place.

I slipped off the bed and made the sign of the cross, "father, you have brought me to this place, and have done many things for me but I cannot help but feel like leaving the nunnery is like turning my back to all you have done for me."

"my child, to love is my greatest joy, forgive and forget and so on and so forth."

I shivered in astonishment and slowly rose my head, sitting on my bed was my small red carry on bag.

"Please tell me you didn't." I begged

No response came from the bag again that night no matter how much I interrogated

And I beg whoever is up there... or in my bag, please let me stay as sane as I can


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So good so far, so let's see how I go.

**Edwards's pov**

Esme had been excited ever since she had received a call from her old nunnery.

A young nun had been sent to find her life and make her choices about where to be.

From what I had read from Esme's mind her name was Bella and she would be arriving later this afternoon.

I felt very eager, I felt like a kid on Christmas when you find your presents under the tree.

I have a new toy...

I looked up and Esme, who was standing behind the lounge I was stretched out on.

Her eyes were narrow and were glaring at me suspiciously.

"I'll be keeping an especially sharp eye on you," she peered at me.

I shivered; her eyes always seemed to peer through me when she was like this.

I slipped off of the couch and flitted past everybody.

"I'll be back tomorrow;" I called "I'm going on a trip."

Alice giggled as I closed the door and I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw what she had seen.

"God in a bag, huh?" I chuckled as I was walking to the car.

...

The plane touched down with a bump.

I waited patiently till all of the passengers had finally gotten off the plane.

Each and everyone pictured their passports.

"Alex...Eloise...Jeremy...and on and on but no Bella."

I couldn't help my self. I leapt off the roof add sprinted at full speed. A girl was on the plane gripping the arm rests with white knuckles.

I quietly slipped into one of the seats a few rows back so I could quietly probe her mind.

I sat still and tried focus in on her mind... nothing; ok ill give her a moment to get something in her mind.

She stood and finally began her fast, bouncy walk off of the plane.

I sat stunned. Either she was incredibly blank minded girl or the biggest puzzle of my life time was about to walk right out of my life.

I stood and began a slow walk off the plane but a small bag caught my eye... more precisely the tag wrapped around its handle, "Bella".

I couldn't help myself I laughed out and could not contain my excitement.

I snagged the bag and slipped out the door.

She was barely a meter away from the bottom step of the planes stairs.

I jumped the rail and was behind her in a split second.

"I will never get on one again," she mumbled to her self.

I brought my lips close to her ear, "they're the safest way to travel you know".

I brought out my silkiest smoothest voice to make her shiver and I breathed gently on her neck.

Then it hit me, the sweetest, most delicious scent filled my nose.

I nearly flew straight into a frenzy, thoughts of my teeth slipping deep into her flesh filled my mind

I dropped the bag by her feet and in a split second I was at the lobby door for the airport.

I lightly chuckled as I heard her asking the bag if it talked.

My new toy and puzzle was going to be a difficult and fragile mystery.

I'm very excited now.

...

When I got home, Emmett and Rosalie were still out hunting, Jasper was discussing with Carlisle about Bella's arrangements, where she would be sleeping and so on and so forth.

Carlisle had not been worried. He told Jasper that Bella and Esme would be staying in a little house near our house but not to far away.

And as usual Alice, found me.

She giggled quietly, "you will get to know her well. Don't worry you won't kill her."

I snorted... thank god vampires can't blush.

I took a quick sprint over to the house that Carlisle had thought of.

I could hear Bella and Esme talking already.

"So Isabella prefers Bella," I said to myself.

Esme had just proposed the idea of finding warmer clothes for Bella and the next I knew she opened the window of the small room right beside me.

"Be careful Edward, I'm not as easy as you think," she said as she grabbed the thick leather woolly jacket off of my back, "you can meet her ONLY at school for now, I can smell her too."

As quick as she had come she was gone and I stood stunned that my dear adopted mother was that fast.

I peered inside the room and noticed the small red bag from earlier sitting on the bed.

I guessed this was to be her room; I pushed open the window and crept inside.

There was nothing except the old coat rack, the bed on the opposite end and a large amount of boxes holding furniture that needed assembly

I guess Esme thought this would make us seem more human

I worked fast, splitting the boxes and screwing everything into place

In the end I finished; it didn't look right but I had no time now. I broke into a run and ended up back home; I sat at the piano and played aimlessly to clear my head.

The song had everything I felt, but I couldn't describe.

I was confused and rather clueless.

I grabbed some music sheets and I wrote in a flourish all the notes and chords that came to mind. And all I could think of for a name was "Bella's Lullaby".

I have never felt this, it was like I had a chocolate sculpture of a swan that I wanted to eat while another me admired it... and even my own description confused me.

I rushed back to the room. It was dark, so I slipped through the window and into the back of the room where I only received licks of her scent... I think she will be safe here.

I stood in front of the coat rack and realised I left it here without a second thought.

Bella sat up and slid off the bed into a kneeling position and made the sign of the cross.

This will be fun.

"Father, you have brought me to this place, and have done many things for me but I cannot help but feel like leaving the nunnery is like turning my back to all you have done for me," she said softly.

I clutched the small red bag on the coat rack and carried it quietly behind her. I slipped the bag quietly and skilfully onto the bed.

"My child, to love is my greatest joy, forgive and forget and so on and so forth," I said as wisely and as godly as I could, nearly breaking a sweat from stopping myself from laughing.

I sprinted across the room without her hearing or seeing and sprung out the window.

Esme caught me halfway back to the main house; she didn't look happy.

But all I could do was smile.


End file.
